<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Utah Christmas by BrideofKyloSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346265">A Utah Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo'>BrideofKyloSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:19:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics – Day 4</p><p>Flip goes home with Dani for Christmas and meets her family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Utah Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The drive along the Wasatch mountain range was relatively nice.  There was, thankfully, no snow and there was hardly any traffic.  Flip would normally enjoy it expect he was nervous.  He and his girlfriend, Daniella (or Dani, as she was known amongst their friends) were headed to her family’s ranch outside of Provo, Utah for Christmas and it was his first time meeting them.</p><p>     He bounced his left leg in uneasiness as he drove his truck down the road; Dani reached over and squeezed his right hand.</p><p>     “Don’t be nervous, <em>bebé</em>,” she reassured him.  “My family’s going to love you.”</p><p>     “I hope so, <em>ahuvi</em>,” he replied.</p><p>     She gave him a peck on the cheek.  “They will.  Everyone’s excited to meet you.”</p><p>     Flip just gave her a weak smile.  They continued on until they came upon an elaborate gate.  He turned onto a dirt roadway.</p><p>     “Does your dad own all this?” he asked her as they drove through pastures.</p><p>     Dani nodded.  “Over 200 acres.  My <em>Abuelo</em> gifted it to my parents when they got married.  My family lives here.”</p><p>     “Everyone?” Flip asked.</p><p>     “Most of them.  Three of my brothers, my sister, and her family all live on the property.  My three uncles and two aunts live nearby<em>.</em>  <em>Mi abuela</em> lives at the main house with <em>mi madre y mi padre</em>.”</p><p>     Flip pursed his lips in apprehension.   He knew Dani came from a big family but he didn’t realize it was that big.  He was used to just having two younger siblings and his parents for holidays.</p><p>     They soon pulled up to Dani’s mother and father’s house, a rather modern-style cabin.  As they parked the truck, three young boys ran out of the front door.</p><p>     “Tia Dani!  Tia Dani!” they yelled in unison as they ran up to the passenger side.</p><p>     “<em>Ay de mí</em>,” she exclaimed as they hugged her.  “Córcholis!”</p><p>     “<em>Chicos fáciles</em>!” an elderly man who Flip assumed was Dani’s father, Hernando Gracias.  “<em>Trae sus maletas</em>.”</p><p>     The man just shook his head as he made his way off the porch, the three boys going to carry in their luggage.</p><p>     “<em>Hola, princesa</em>”, he greeted Dani with a hug.  “¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?”</p><p>     “<em>Fue bueno, papa</em>,” she replied.  “<em>Papá, él es Flip.</em>”</p><p>     “<em>Hola Señor, ¿cómo está?</em>” Flip greeted him in broken Spanish, his hand outstretched.</p><p>     “<em>Hola Flip</em>,” Hernando replied with a smile as he shook Flip’s hand.  “<em>No sabía que hablabas Español.</em>”</p><p>     Flip gave Dani a pleading look.  While he made sure to learn a few important phrases of Spanish to impress her family, what Dani taught him was very limited.</p><p>     “<em>Flip sólo habla un poco de español, papa</em>,” she replied.</p><p>     “Ah,” he said.  “Well, welcome Flip.  We’re so glad you could join us for Christmas.  Please, come inside.”</p><p>     “I thought you said your dad didn’t speak any English,” he whispered to her.</p><p>     “I said he spoke mostly Spanish,” she replied with a mischievous grin.</p><p>     They walked into the house where a woman with slightly greying hair walked out from the kitchen followed by a younger one with dark hair.  Both of them bore a strong resemblance to Dani.</p><p>     “Hey, baby girl,” the older woman greeted Dani with a hug.</p><p>     “Hey mama,” she greeted her mother, Helen.  “How’ve you been?”</p><p>     “Oh you know, keeping busy.”  She turned to Flip, extending her arms for a hug.  “And this handsome guy must be Flip.  I’m Helen, welcome.”</p><p>     “Thank you for having me for Christmas,” he replied.</p><p>     “It’s our pleasure,” Helen said as she warmly smiled at him.  “Oh, and this is my other daughter, Martina.”</p><p>     “Welcome, Flip,” she greeted him and hugged him as well.  “It’s so nice to finally meet you.  <em>Mi hermana’s</em> told us so much about you.”</p><p>     A short, white-haired woman then slowly walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.</p><p>     “<em>Abuela, hola!</em>” Dani greeted her with a smile and a hug.</p><p>     “<em>Daniella</em>,” Dani’s grandmother, Sophia, greeted her.  “<em>Te ves bien</em>.”</p><p>     “<em>Si.  Abuela, él es Flip, mi novio.</em>”</p><p>     “<em>Hola señora. Gracias por invitarme,”</em> Flip responded.</p><p>     The women looked up at him.  <em>“¡Mi palabra es tan alta!”</em></p><p>     Flip gave Dani a concerned look.</p><p>     “She said you’re really tall,” Dani told him with a smile.</p><p>     “Oh, uh, <em>gracias, señora</em>,” he replied.</p><p>     “<em>Y tú también hablas muy bien español.</em>”</p><p>     Flip looked at Dani nervously.</p><p>     “She said you speak very good Spanish.”</p><p>     “<em>Gracias, señora</em>,” he replied again.</p><p>     Just then, the three boys ran down the stairs.</p><p>     “Tia Dani,” one of them said, “Come see what I learned to do on my horse.”</p><p>     “Not tonight, <em>mijo</em>,” Martina told him.  “Dani and Flip had a long drive.  Let them rest.  You can show them tomorrow, alright?”</p><p>     “Alright, mama,” the boy replied as four men walked in.</p><p>     “Dani!  <em>Hola!  ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?</em>” one of them greeted her.</p><p>     “<em>Estuvo bueno,</em>” she replied.  She gave them each a hug and placed her hand on Flip’s arm.  “Guys, this is Flip.  Flip, these are my brothers Mateo, Pedro, and Jesus and Martina’s husband, Carlos.”</p><p>     “Ah, so you’re the guy dating <em>mi hermana menor,</em>” one of the guys remarked as he shook Flip’s hand.</p><p>     “<em>¡Déjenlo en paz, muchachos! No vayas a pasar mal a Flip,</em>” Hernando said.  “<em>Ir a lavarse para la cena</em>.”</p><p>     The men rolled their eyes and headed to the kitchen to wash their hands; Flip and Dani took off their coats and followed.  As they started to sit down at the table, a tired-looking young man cautiously walked into the dining room.</p><p>     “<em>Hola, Aaron</em>,” Dani greeted him with a smile and a hug.  “<em>¿Cómo estás?”</em></p><p>     “<em>Bien</em>,” he responded in a monotone voice.  He looked at Flip.  “Army?”</p><p>     Flip nodded.  “4<sup>th</sup> Infantry.  Air Force?”</p><p>     Aaron nodded with a small grin.  “12<sup>th</sup> Tactical.”</p><p>     Flip returned the smile.  He reached out his hand to shake the other man’s; Aaron took it, giving him a firm shake.</p><p>     They sat down at the table as Sophia, Helen, and Martina brought in several serving dishes laden with food.</p><p>     “Everything looks good,” Flip remarked as he looked at the spread.  “Are these tamales?”</p><p>     Martina nodded as she sat down.  “Mama Sophia makes the best.  No one holds a torch to hers, especially her chicken and cheese ones.”</p><p>     “Chicken is one of the things you can have, right?” Helen asked him.</p><p>     “Uh yes, I can have chicken,” Flip responded in a slightly confused manner.</p><p>     “Oh good, we couldn’t remember if that was one of the kosher things you can’t have.”</p><p>     “Oh,” Flip said with a laugh as Dani gave her mother a look.  “I really don’t eat Kosher.  I pretty much eat whatever I want.”</p><p>     “Does that mean you’re going to Jewish Outer Darkness?” one of the young boys asked.</p><p>     “Leo!” exclaimed Martina.</p><p>     “Outer Darkness?” Flip asked Dani.</p><p>     “We refer to Hell as Outer Darkness in the Mormon faith,” Dani explained.</p><p>     “Ah ok.  Jewish people actually don’t believe in Hell,” Flip said as he scooped a helping of corn on his plate, “at least not in the traditional sense.  Gehinnom is more like a cleaning of the soul.”</p><p>     “A cleaning of the soul?” Dani’s older brother Pedro asked.  “What like washing your underwear or some shit?”</p><p>     Hernando smacked his son upside the head.</p><p>     “OUCH!  <em>¡Ay, Dios mío, papà!</em>”</p><p>     “Uh, yeah, it’s kinda like that,” Flip said.  “It’s mostly about the idea that you need to clean your soul from all the bad things that happen to you.”</p><p>     “So like if you kill a guy, as long as you wash your underwear God’s not gonna punish you?” Alexander, another of Martina’s son’s asked.  “Is that why you guys are always yelling at me about getting my clothes dirty?”</p><p>     “Well not exactly like that,” Flip said with a smile.  “It’s more about cleansing your soul from all the bad things you’ve done before you’re sent to Sheol.”</p><p>     “What’s that?” Leo asked.</p><p>     “The afterlife,” Flip replied.</p><p>     “I like that way better than our bad place,” Enrique, the youngest son, asked.  “Why don’t we believe in that, mama?”</p><p>     “Cause every religion is different, <em>mijo</em>,” Martina told him.</p><p>     “How do you become Jewish anyway?” Leo asked.  “Do you get baptized or something.”</p><p>     “No, they do that thing where they cut your penis off,” Alex said.  “That bat mistake thing.  Have you had that done?”</p><p>     “Alexander!” his mother exclaimed.</p><p>     “What?”</p><p>     Mateo nudged Dani.  “Bet you didn’t think you’d be talking about your boyfriend’s<em> pene</em>, huh?”</p><p>     Dani punched him in the arm.  “¡<em>Cierra la boca, idiota</em>!”</p><p>     “¡<em>Oigan a ustedes dos</em>!” Hernando scolded them as Mateo stuck his tongue out at his little sister.</p><p>     Flip leaned down.  “Uh, does <em>pene</em> mean… you know,” he asked Dani in a whisper.</p><p>     Dani just nodded.</p><p>     “So Flip, Dani says you’re going to the police academy out in Boulder,” Helen said, quickly changing the subjuect.</p><p>     “Uh yeah.  My dad’s the Chief of Police out in Boulder and I’ve always wanted to be on the force ever since I was a little boy.  I would have joined right out of high school but, well ya know, the war came up and my numbers got called so that was put on hold for the time being.  I’m actually aiming to be a detective.”</p><p>     “Like Detective Joe in <em>Mannix</em>,” Enrique said.   “He’s the smartest detective in the whole world.  He used to be a mercenary and he has a black belt.”</p><p>     “Mannix isn’t real, <em>idiota</em>,” Alex proclaimed.</p><p>     “Yes he is!”</p><p>     “Alright boys,” Carlos said.  “Tia Dani and Tito Flip don’t want to hear you two arguing.”</p><p>     Flip gave Dani a concerned look.</p><p>     “Tito means uncle,” Martina told him with a smile.</p><p>     “Oh,” Flip just said.</p><p>     Dani smiled and reached under the table, giving his hand a squeeze; he returned the squeeze, happy he came.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>     “Thank you dinner,” Flip said as they finished eating.  “Everything was delicious.”</p><p>     “You’re very welcome, dear,” Helen said.  “Would you like some coffee and sugar cookies?  Dani told us they were your favorite.”</p><p>     “Sure, I’d love some,” he replied.</p><p>     “You stay here, I’ll go make you a cup, <em>bebé</em>,” Dani told him.  She got up and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>     “I can’t recall the last time I’ve seen <em>mi hermana menor</em> that happy,” remarked Mateo.</p><p>     “<em>Si</em>,” Pedro agreed.</p><p>     Flip smiled in silent thanks.  He softly exhaled.  “I did want to ask you something, sir, in regards to Dani.”</p><p>     Hernando raised his eyebrows, his eyes twinkling in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>     Flip smiled in happiness as he sat on the sofa, Dani snuggled up against him.  Two of Helen’s siblings as well as one of Hernando’s had come over with their families and everyone had gathered in the living room to talk and let the kids play.</p><p>     Dani suddenly stood up.  She took Flip’s hand with a smirk.  “Come on.”</p><p>     He grinned and stood up.  She led them outside to the back screened-in porch and guided him to a loveseat.</p><p>     “Wow,” he mused at the view.  “How could you have ever want to leave this?”</p><p>     Dani shrugged her shoulders as she hugged him.  “I always wanted to go to college and get my degree.  Don’t get me wrong, I loved growing up here in Provo but there isn’t much here besides ranching.  Besides, I wouldn’t have met you if I stayed here.”</p><p>     Flip smiled and kissed the top of her head.  “You got that right, <em>gindele</em>.”</p><p>     They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the view.</p><p>     “Hey, darling,” Flip said, “there’s something I want to ask you.”</p><p>     Dani gave him a confused look as he reached into his jean pocket and pulled a small ring box out.  She gasped as he got down on one knee in front of her.</p><p>     “¡<em>Ay, Dios mío, mi cielo</em>!” she breathlessly exclaimed.</p><p>     “Dani, baby girl, will you marry me?”</p><p>     She threw her arms around his neck, nodding yes through tears of happiness.  “<em>Si</em>.  Shit, I mean yes, yes I will.”</p><p>     Flip placed the simple diamond ring on her finger.  He deeply kissed her on the lips.</p><p>     “WHOOOOOOO!  <em>¡Todos, ella dijo que sí! ¡Tía Dani dijo que sí!</em>” Leo’s voice suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>     Flip laughed as Dani rolled her eyes.  “Guess you’re family likes me,” he remarked.</p><p>     Dani smiled and kissed him.  “I told you they would, <em>mi amor</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>